Bizarro
In hopes of having a Superman of his very own, Lex Luthor called upon his top scientist to scan and replicate the hero's genetic structure. Due to complications in the construction of the carbon copy, the results gave birth to the monstrous menace, Bizarro. Background Embarking on another plan to kill Superman, Lex Luthor orders his scientific team to create a clone of Superman that he can control. However, wrongfully starting from the assumption that Superman is a human with metahuman abilities (his alien origin had not yet been publicly revealed), the process resulted in a flawed copy, which Luthor dubbed "Bizarro" and ordered it disposed. The monstrous clone survived, however and attempted to mimic Superman before being finally destroyed when colliding with Superman in mid-air. Years later, Bizarro is recreated by the Joker when the villain steals the powers of the Mister Mxyzptlk. Creating a twisted version of Earth called "Jokerworld", the villain designates Bizarro to be the planet's greatest hero and leader of a re-imagined "JLA". When Mxyzptlk regained his powers, the imp allowed Bizarro and several other beings to remain on the restored Earth. Superman attempts to help the "clone" adjust to the normal Earth but during the Infinite Crisis, Bizarro is tricked into joining the reformed Secret Society of Super-Villains. Combat Statistics *Bizarro (Vendor) *Bizarro (Legends PvP) *Bizarro (Bounty) *Bizarro (Smallville) *Bizarro (Fortress of Solitude: Power Core) *Bizarro (Brothers in Arms) Involvement *Bizarro is part of the Bounty: Bizarro bounty for both heroes and villains, found wandering near the Metropolis General Hospital. * Enslaved by Brainiac, Bizarro is an opponent in the Fortress of Solitude: Power Core raid. *Bizarro is a playable character for Legends PvP. *He is involved with the tier 5 challenge, Iconic Anomaly: Test Subject #1. *Bizarro is one of the random iconic encounters for heroes in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *Bizarro is one of the iconic villains who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. Heroes *Bizarro is a bounty for heroes in Doomed Metropolis (Weekly Bounty: Reign of Criminals). Villains *Bizarro is the vendor for the Meta Iconic Battle Suit: Lexcorp's Salvation. *Bizarro also appears alongside Deathstroke, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Frost in Smallville to assist in the fight against Doomsday. Trivia *Bizarro first appeared in Superboy #68 (October 1958) *His voice is provided by Joe Mandia. *As a Bizarro entity, Bizarro's speech uses the reverse meaning of words (eg, Me am you friend, means; I am your enemy). *While his strength matches Superman's, Bizarro's other powers are like a broken reflection: freeze vision to Superman's heat vision, and flame breath to the Man of Steel's cold breath. *Bizarro is actually strengthened by Green Kryptonite, his weakness is actually from Blue Kryptonite. *Once wishing to create a home for himself, Bizarro traveled into deep space to a solar system occupied by a blue sun. After creating a cube shaped planet, filled with abstract versions of various buildings and locations on Earth, Bizarro is still lonely. The blue sun, however, gave Bizarro a new ability called "Bizarro Vision", which allowed him to create "Bizarro-versions" of every person on Earth. *During another bout of loneliness, Bizarro kidnapped Jonathan Kent, Superman's adopted father, in the hopes that Jonathan could be the same kind of father to him as Jonathan had been to Superman. Gallery Bizarro_body_color.jpg|Production Body Poses Bizarro_body_line.jpg|Production Body Pose Line Art Bizarro_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots Bizarro_head_line.jpg|Production Head Shot Line Art DC_ren_icnChar_Bizarro_multi.jpg|Rendered Body Poses BizarroRender.png Last Laugh Legends Characters.jpg WPBizarro.jpg BizarroEmblem.jpg|Bizarro's Emblem BizarroFly.jpg BizHall.JPG 1277051-bizarro_003.jpg 1278121-bizarro_002.jpg 1679009-dc_scr_plyract_metlittleboh.jpg PowerCoreBizarro.jpg MPDWantedBizarro.jpg LegendsPvPBizarro.png Bizarro (Metropolis Anti-Matter Invasion Zone).png See also * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Wanted Characters Category:Society Category:Vendors Category:Superman Enemies Category:Bizarro Category:Male Category:Iconic powers Category:Meta